Valinna Winterhorn
' ''' is a Nord warrior. She fought in the Battle for the Imperial City in the Stormcrown Rebellion and later joined the Stormcloaks. Eventually she rose up to the rank of Winter-Axe. Early Life Born to a pair of hunters in Falkreath, Valinna didn't have much in terms of wealth growing up. It was because of this that she left home when she came to age so that her parents weren't burdened with her anymore. She traveled through Skyrim and Cyrodiil as a mercenary and an adventurer for the next few years. RPs Character Form *Class: Warrior *Skills: Master Two-Handed, Expert Heavy Armor/Block, Adept Atheletics/Speech/Strength *Powers: Battle Cry *Equipment: Iron Armor, Steel Greatsword. Return of the Septim Dynasty V Valinna was near the Imperial City when it was under siege by the Stormcrown Alliance forces. She had been in Cyrodiil working as a adventurer, going into ruins and finding treasure, when the war broke out. Wanting to help she headed to the city. A Breton soldier noticed her heading to the bridge to the Talos Plaza and approached her, asking her what she was doing there. It was a war zone, not a place for a civilian. She told the soldier that she was no civilian and that she wanted to help in the battle. The Breton didn't see time to argue and let the woman pass. She went into the city and saw that the Alliance forces were fighting undead. She joined their fight and slashed her way past the creatures. Eventually she came upon the Arboretum. An undead soldier tried to stab her from behind, but she avoided the blow and stabbed him through the chest. As she was fighting a man ran up to her. He asked her what she was doing there. She said that her name was Valinna and that she had decided to join the fighting. She stabbed an Undead soldier. He let her keep fighting and turned around as a Nord called his name, Ulfric Stormcloak. It was then that she realized who she had been talking with, the High King of Skyrim. The Stormcloak told him that they had found the Sload, it was by the statues of Mara and Stendarr. Ulfric acknowledged the news and headed there to join his men in the fight. Valinna followed after him. Ulfric slashed undead by the Statue of Akatosh. He could see the Sload in the distance. Looking at the undead in front of him he shouted with unrelenting force, sending them flying backwards. Valinna cut an Undead's head off. Ulfric could hear a roar. But he was too busy leading the strike against the Sload to do anything. He shouted at the creature, who blocked the shout with a ward. Valinna kicked an Undead away from her. Ulfric charged at the Sload, slashing at his stomach with his axe. He creature shot a lighting bolt at him. He was hit but he kept wailing on the Sload. Together with the Dunmer the Nords pushed the undead back. Ulfric was hit by another lighting bolt and was sent back a little ways. A red Dragon swoopped down over the city as the roaring grew louder. The remaining Dunmer and Nords that were in the Arboretum cheered. Especially the Nords as they realized that it was Ysmir. After killing the Sload in the Waterfront the Redguards joined up with the Nords and Dunmer in the Arboretum. They had already killed one of the Sloads in the Arboretum. Valinna asked if that was all of them. Ulfric said that it was far from it, but the Arboretum was free from them. The Undead were leaving. The Bretons and the Nords entered the Palace District to aid the Nelthars. The Dunmer followed them. The armies clashed. Despite the Allies having greater numbers the Sloads' power to reanimate the fallen soldiers helped keep the battle pretty even on both sides. The Alliance forces were winning but slowly, the Sloads' powers to reanimate dead soldiers were keeping the fight relatively even. With the Sloads all taken care of the undead forces couldn't maintain their numbers by resurrecting dead alliance forces. The Alliance were able to kill the undead with greater ease. It didn't take that long, only a few short hours, to kill all the undead left in the city. All over the city the Breton troops put Daric's Septim flag up. They started cleaning up the city. The citizens that were locked in their houses had begun to come out and life slowly came back to the capital. The alliance forces set up camp outside the city, with only a few staying inside to keep order. When all the Legionnaires had returned to Cyrodiil Daric had most of the Alliance soldiers sent back home, to go maintain order in their own provinces. Valinna decided to join up with the Stormcloaks then, having fought against such foes with them. She went back to Skyrim with them and joined the army. Category:Characters Category:Nords Category:Females Category:Stormcloaks Category:Two-Handed Warriors